marvelfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Uutiset
right|150px * Uncanny X-Men 487 (pictured) brings the return of Storm and a new story arc featuring the Morlocks! * Warren Ellis and Mike Deodato bring their first explosive story arc to a close in Thunderbolts 115! * Most people say revenge is a dish best served cold, and that goes without saying for the events in Wolverine: Origins 15 by Daniel Way and Steve Dillon. Tell us what you'd like to see featured here. Go to Marvel Database:Voting Booth and share your thoughts. News Archive - 2007 June 2007 thumb * The Facility has taken everything from X-23… her mother, her new family, every chance for a normal life… but now, X-23 is going to make it all stop. She’s going back to the beginning, to the man whose DNA led her down this path, the man she blames for it all… Wolverine. http://www.marvel.com/catalog/?book_id=6565 * SUB-MARINER #1 kicks off with tragedy. An attack on a small Kansas town is seemingly caused by an Atlantean sleeper cell. http://www.marvel.com/news/comicstories.1101 May 2007 * Sin (Synthia Schmidt) , the Daughter of the Red Skull, is going to be the new leader of the Serpent Squad. * At the end of Uncanny X-Men 486, Havok, Polaris, and Rachel Summers are stranded in space and decide to remain there to fight against Vulcan & Deathbird, presumably joining the Starjammers. * Black Knight is going to open the MYSTIC ARCANA series is June. * The Marauders are slated to return in X-Men #200 and will play a major role in that issue, as well as in the upcoming Endangered Species storyline. April 2007 * Civil War is over and the Initiative is proving to be a huge success. Thunderbolts #112 , New Avengers #28 & Ms. Marvel #13 , three titles involving Marvel’s bold new direction, the Initiative, have sold out at Diamond.http://www.brokenfrontier.com/headlines/details.php?id=2523 * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer film is to be released on June 15, 2007. Tim Story returns to direct Rise of the Silver Surfer with Jessica Alba, Michael Chiklis, Chris Evans, Ioan Gruffudd, Julian McMahon and Kerry Washington reprising their roles. Doug Jones and Beau Garrett appear in the sequel as the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) and Nova (Frankie Raye). http://www.fantasticfourmovie.com/ March 2007 * Captain America shot and killed! (Story on MDP News) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance has received the Video Game of the Year award from Wizard Magazine issue 183. * Ghost Rider is a superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Ghost Rider. The film is directed by Mark Steven Johnson and stars Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze). It was released on February 16, 2007 in the United States. News Archive - 2006 * X-Men's Dave Cockrum Dies at 63 (Story on MDP News) * The Hulk returns to the big screen in the summer of 2008. (Story on MDP News) * Marvel Comics make a cameo on daytime soap-opera Guiding Light, beginning November 1st. (Story on MDP News) * Marvel in alliance with Paramount announced that an Iron Man film will be produced by 2008. (Full story) * The third installment of the X-Men movie series breaks box-office records with opening long weekend sales. * Marvel announces it has entered into an agreement with the Cartoon Network for exclusive domestic broadcast rights for an all-new highly-anticipated animated series based on the Fantastic Four franchise. (Full story) * Cliff Robertson, now known as Spider-Man's uncle, announces he'll be back in in Spider-Man 3 as the ghostly personae of the murdered Ben Parker. (Full story) * Marvel head Avi Arad reveals that there is a screenwriter already working on the script for a live-action Captain America. (Full story) Category:Section Templates